


Sanctuary

by NorikoNya



Series: Vil Ships [5]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: Knowing that he loved the hunter, and that he was loved in return… Vil never dared to wish for something as sweet as that, for he was acutely aware of how life was not like it was like a fairytale, at least not for someone like him, no matter how hard he worked.This can be seen as an addition to my Fic "You never know what you are missing until it's gone", but it can be read as a stand alone One-Shot.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Series: Vil Ships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147661
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Sanctuary

The blonde hunter was leaning over Vil, his hair was cascading down gently as he looked down on Vil from above as he drank in the beauty of his sole queen. 

Rook let his hands wander gently, his rough hands leaving a trail of warmth behind as he explored every little patch of skin he could reach from his position. 

A whimper echoed through the lavishly decorated room and a smile appeared on his lips as he took his time to indulge himself, for it was one of those nights in which his Roi du Poison needed to be reminded of how he was the most precious treasure to him.

Vil’s back arched as a nail was scratching over a rosy nipple, a violent shudder ran through his body as he begged Rook for more, to be rougher with him, that he wanted the shorter man to just claim him. Instead of denying or complying with words, he simply continued to do what he wished to do. 

How delicious the parted lips looked, they reminded him of freshly blooming Aconitum Napellus. All of the little moans and breaths were like the sweetest nectar Rook couldn’t stop himself from giving it a taste as he leant down to press his slightly chapped lips against Vil’s to gently kiss him, coaxing the fair skinned man to open his mouth to let his tongue enter. 

The man underneath him complied oh so eagerly as he tried to press his hips against his, but Rook was quick to hold him down with one hand as he broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting him to Vil

“I love you, Vil.”   
  
For a second, he could see the hesitation flicker in the taller man’s eyes. It meant that he hadn’t done enough to make him forget just yet, something that he had to redeem. 

With that thought in mind, he let his hands wander again, this time further down as he gently grabbed the warm and lean shaft and started to caress him gently, not breaking the eye contact they had. 

“Don’t look away from me, mon amour. “   
  
His voice was husky as he continued to stare into the hazy pools of lavender. He got a nod as a reply as he noticed that Vil did his best to keep his eyes open, even when he looked as if he wished to close them because of how overwhelming the pleasure was. Rook continued to praise him and Vil keened at the words as he wrapped his arms around the neck of the man who was leaning over him. 

👑

Long eyelashes were quivering slightly, it was difficult to keep looking Rook in the eyes. Not only because of the pleasure, but also because of how the love he felt from the other was about to take his breath, the warmth was almost burning him. It was a fire that he wished to feel more of, not minding to be charred by it as long as it was Rook who was doing this to him. 

Knowing that he loved the hunter, and that he was loved in return… Vil never dared to wish for something as sweet as that, for he was acutely aware of how life was not like it was like a fairytale, at least not for someone like him, no matter how hard he worked.    
No, Vil believed that he would have no chance for something like romance or requited love, for he was merely the villain, the foil to someone as all-beloved like Neige. 

When it turned out that Rook voted for Neige, he thought that it was just his fate that told him once again, that he was not allowed to have a happy ending, that there was no way that there would be a person who would love him after getting to know him for such a long time. 

  
The Overblot only reinforced his belief that he was rotten to the core, that his beautiful shell was useless in attaining the things that his heart was craving for. That was why he clung to the hunter now, his hunger to be desired by the man who was by his side for the last two years was almost unbearable. 

Rook seemed to have noticed that he started to get lost in thought, for he started to massage his cock earnestly this time, ripping one more moan from his lips as he arched his back even more, trying to move his hips to get more friction. He was so close, so so close already, he needed just a bit more. Rougher, harder, more, just a bit more, but Rook denied him the release as he took his hand away.    
A whine escaped him as the hunter removed his hand from his cock while still holding him down with the other. 

Warm lips were exploring his body once again, leaving red and pink marks this time. Under normal circumstances, Vil would have told Rook off for something like that because of the risk of those being seen by others if he had to take a job spontaneously again, but today, he was even happy about those.    
They were proof of how this was not just a dream, how this was his reality, and he couldn’t be happier. 

Once Vil got down from the edge again, the sweet torture started all over again. The dorm leader’s moans started to become more and more unrestrained, and his grip on the other tightened. He almost closed his eyes, but he remembered the wish Rook had, so he didn’t. Usually, he was the one who demanded all kinds of things from Rook, from other’s but this time he would be the one to give, to obey. It was something that he deserved, and not being the one who had the command for once was thrilling as well. 

“Roi du Poison, how I wish to adorn you with the most precious of gems… tell me, what do you think of nipple piercings made out of purple diamonds? Or perhaps a pair of earrings that are made out of purple emeralds? Like that, people would know that the unattainable queen already has someone who his heart belongs to.”   
  
The thought alone made Vil’s cock twitch. 

Having people know that he was already taken would be scandalous… but at the same time, he wished that others knew of it. He wanted others to know that he was claimed, that he was not as unreachable as people believed him to be. 

Rook’s fingers were placed on his lips, and Vil took them between his lips without a thought, licking them as if they were the hunter’s cock. 

It would be unfair if he was the only one getting teased like that, wouldn’t it?

His eyes widened slightly as he saw the feral flash in the blond’s eyes and before he had the chance to say something, the fingers were removed from his mouth and one of them was inserted into his entrance below. 

Well manicured fingernails were digging into the flesh of his shoulder blades, he didn’t expect Rook to be that influenced by a simple action like that. On the other hand, should he be that surprised? 

Rook was one who rarely held back and who did what he wanted almost all of the time. 

When the tip of his finger rubbed over his prostate, he threw back his head in ecstasy. He was anything but pure, had his own share of experiences, but when Rook was the one doing it, it was something that was better than any of the little flings he had in the past. 

He was surprised when Rook didn’t move his finger though and just leant closer to him, their faces only a few inches apart.    
  
“I wanted to be closer to your beautiful eyes, my beloved queen.”

With that, he started to move his fingers again. Vil was barely able to keep his eyes open this time. He was so close again, and if Rook were to deny him his release once again, he was sure that he couldn’t handle it. This time though, Rook seemed to be happy enough with how things went, for he just kissed him once again, this time deeply but also gently. 

“You are beautiful my Roi du Poison… please cum.”

A rough hand was caressing one of his cheeks as he finally came, his pale body flushed and shaking as he was brought over the edge with his finger alone. His grip loosened as all of his strength left his body and he started to feel boneless. 

He could feel how Rook slowly took out his fingers, but he could care less at this point. 

The hunter was about to get up, but Vil grabbed the hand that was on his cheek and held it there, rubbing himself against it while he kept looking into his eyes.

  
“Stay… we can take care of this after we both got some sleep.”   
  
At that, Rook smiled as he placed his free hand over his chest, the place where his heart was beating as he lowered his head slightly in a revering way. 

“Your wish is my command, Vil.”   
  
With that, the blond let himself fall next to him, covering them both with a blanket that was carefully placed at the end of the bed before scooping the taller body into his arms, holding him tightly.    
Vil pressed his face against Rook’s chest and smiled as he closed his eyes. 

Rook truly was his sanctuary. 


End file.
